Lost Moon
by 10868letsgo
Summary: A new werewolf is in town and she is someone more greater than any Alpha before her.
1. Chapter 1

**It's my first time writing series of Teen Wolf, so be patience with me. Enjoy! I don't own Teen Wolf.**

"No one wants to die. Even people who want to go to heaven don't want to die to get there. And yet death is the destination we all share. No one has ever escaped it. And that is as it should be, because Death is very likely the single best invention of Life. It is Life's change agent. It clears out the old to make way for the new." -Steve Jobs

"speaking"

 **Narration**

' _Thoughts'_

In the Beginning

The flow of the water seems calm under the gaze of the moon. Within the waters was a young girl's body drifting up. Her eyes are close as if she is asleep.

 **It all started on the day I died. But it was also, the day I was saved.**

Her body twirled a little.

 **It was by no one. Not just anyone, but someone who has been waiting patiently. For me, I didn't know my role in this world.**

Her body washed from the river and land on the surface in the forest. There is a big red-brown wolf it was a size of a Dire wolf. It was gazing at her face with its slivery eyes. It howl three times to called its followers.

 **It begins as whispers. A promise. The lightest of breezes dances through the rigging as it creaks above the death cries of 10,000 men.**

There were regular wolves gathering around her body. The red dire wolf gazed calmly at her as it walked towards her body. It lay on top of her. The intense of the air around them as each wolf stands there spot and watched their Alpha. They had traveled to come at this location in California since there was none for years.

 **It moves through her hair as gently as a lover's hand. That breeze, that promise, became a wind, a wind that is blown across Greece carrying a message told again and again of our Lady Freedom and how wise she was to charge Leonidas to lay all at her feet. A wind, my brothers, of sacrifice. A wind of freedom. A wind of justice. A wind of vengeance.**

It took a big breeze of its mouth and brings a great howl at the full autumn moon. When it howled others join in too.

 **I heard a voice inside of me. My soul was once dying, is now alive.**

The howl had stopped as it lowers its head and opens its jaw and then…

 ***PIERCE Slick Sound***

Pant pant Groans

Her hair has turn brightly orange red hair, her skin are smooth as porcelain doll and free of any blemish. Her eyes were amber eyes has turn silvery eyes.

 **My name is Charlie Maia. This is my story of how I started my life as Apex Alpha immortal werewolf.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Do not abandon yourselves to despair. We are the Easter people and hallelujah is our song. -Pope John Paul II**

 **Her appearance looks like katya-severnaya. Look it up. I don't own Teen Wolf. Only OC.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A lone wolf

The moon is nearly full.

In a few days the moon will be full that night. Charlie was driving a red jeep down to the town at her destination. She parked her Jeep. She got off and as she heard dog's barking and flashlights moving around.

A search party for something they don't know.

She looked towards the tress that had claw marks one belongs to the Beta and the other Alpha. She follows the trailed until she hears voices coming from the other side.

It was two young teenagers who are walking into the woods. One who has a buzzed hair-cut and the other an innocent puppy–dog eyes with floppy dark hair. She creeps onto the shadows and observe them from a far.

She hears more men are coming. But not anytime soon, so she decides to appear before them. She purposely step on a loud snap twigs.

They both turned and gasped loudly while they pressed their hand on their heart.

"Salutations, boys." Charlie greeted them. She is wearing a Tomboy Style is the New Trend in Checkered Chic. The combination of the ripped pants, striped shirt, and checkered cardigan carry the style. In addition, the hat, watch, bracelets, thick heeled shoes, and other jewelry will make the appearance funkier.

"Oh…uh hi." The puppy-eye kid awkwardly said.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. The buzzed haircut kid answered, "We were taking a stroll. Yeah. You know moral supporting each other." His hands gestured both of themselves.

"HmmHmm. Look, I am not your mother or anything. Yet I should just pretend I never saw both of you out here. If you done the same to me, Aye?" They both nodded in agreement.

"Okay. What are **you** doing here?" The buzzed-cut boy asked her suspicion.

She showed them a good excuse. It is a red dog leash, but without no dog in it.

"My dog ran off of me." She made an easy lie to them.

"Oh, really I'm sorry to hear about that. By the way I'm Scott McCall." He introduced himself.

"I'm Stiles Stilinski." Stiles cut in to shake her hand.

"Charlie Maia. Nice to meet you." She said in monotone.

"Well, like I said you don't see me and I never saw you guys."

"Uh… Yeah. Yeah, totally." Stiles quickly said for both Scott and himself.

"Bye." Charlie went a different direction leaving behind the stilled boys. As she left, her high hearing their whispers.

" _Dude she is so smoking hot!"_

" _C'mon stiles. Really what happen to Lydia."_

" _Eh. Don't worry about my soulmate and besides I think you too might be together."_

" _What…No-o…I mean she probably is not into me. Besides I'm probably not going to see her again._

That's what you think. Charlie will see them at school tomorrow.

* * *

 **How can you see into my eyes like open doors?**

 **Leading you down, into my core** (Charlie Howl up to the Moon)

 **Where I've become so numb, without a soul**

 **My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold**

 **Until you find it there, and lead it, back, home (** Scott and Stiles separate)

 **Wake me up inside**

 **Wake me up inside**

 **Call my name and save me from the dark (** Stiles got busted by his dad who is a sheriff)

 **Bid my blood to run**

 **Before I come undone**

 **Save me from the nothing I've become (** Scott moved away from the cops)

 **Now that I know what I'm without**

 **You can't just leave me**

 **Breathe into me and make me real (** Charlie transform into a big wolf)

 **Bring me to life**

 **Wake me up inside**

 **Wake me up inside**

 **Call my name and save me from the dark (** Scott found the dead girls' body in half)

 **Bid my blood to run**

 **Before I come undone**

 **Save me from the nothing I've become (** Charlie in wolf form ran towards the scent)

 **Bring me to life**

 **Bring me to life**

 **Frozen inside, without your touch (** Scott got bitten by the Alpha)

 **Without your love, darling**

 **Only you are my life**

 **Among the dead** (She came to Scott rescue)

 **I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**

 **Got to open my eyes to everything**

 **Don't let me die here** (She is fighting the Alpha while Scott stood there and watch)

 **Bring, me, to, life**

 **Wake me up inside**

 **Wake me up inside**

 **Call my name and save me from the dark** (Scott got away from both wolves fight)

 **Bid my blood to run**

 **Before I come undone**

 **Save me from the nothing I've become** (She managed to damage the Alpha, but he escape into the night)

 **Bring me to life (** Rain came pouring and Scott is heading home)

 **Bring me to life** (Derek smell a new scent)

 **Bring me to life** (Charlie is okay and healing, she looks up to the moon and howl)

* * *

 **Well, the was their encounter and don't worry there is more to come. See ya soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

" **'Yela' represents hunger, life, light, fire, power. 'Wolf' speaks to my fighting spirit. The soul I put in my music." –Yelawolf**

* * *

 **I don't own Teen Wolf.**

* * *

Chapter 2 Welcome Alpha Queen

Charlie Maia was comfortable sleeping her favorite places in the room. The sun shine brightly to her faces as she scowled a bit and turn her head to the other side. A wet tongue is licking her face to wake her. She groaned and whine about the action that she was receiving.

"UGH! Alright, alright. I'm up."

Charlie stood up and arch her back like a cat would be on lazy Mondays. Her eyes opened and by the looks of this scene. There are four grey wolves and one large white direwolf that are still growing from its regular wolf size. **(Think of it like 'Ghost' Direwolf of Jon Snow from Game of Thrones)**

The red eye, white fur direwolf was considered a gift from its mother who is that Red direwolf after Charlie was awakening into this new life. She named him, Phantom. He is as quite as a wind which his appearance gave her the idea of him being her personal Phantom that is haunting her life. Phantom is considering her anchor or familiar considering that the Red wolf gave her magic. She still believes that this red direwolf is the real Lupa from Greek myth. Since she decided to name the red wolf Lupa, but she can't be sure about the identity of the wolf. The other four grey ordinary size wolves are Delta, Echo, Jack, and Babe. Ok back to Charlie Maia.

"YAWN. Good morning my fellow packs." Charlie gets up from the floor bed as the wolves are yawning and stretching their bodies or shook their furs. The house she is living is an old mansion that no has lived in it for 400 years. The Grey House or better known as "The Lady Grey" was a supposed rumor of being haunted by this ghost known as Lady Elizabeth Jane Grey who was a victim of the witch hunts and she is a nineteen year old, widow of Edward Grey who died by the unknown illness. Rumors spread believing that the Grey family was cursed that kill Edward Grey and the rest of the Grey family leaving her the sole heir to the Grey estate. Worst comes to worst, they believe that she was a witch and made a contract with the Devil himself. Despite outrages charges, they still find her guilty. She was burned by the stake. As well, that the legacy of the Grey family name and fortunes died with her.

Charlie went out of the shower and put on some clothes on. She is wearing Vest & Puffy Shirt with Pussy Bow - Some dark Victorian Gothic romance. Her pants are slight-slacks tight black jeans and black/ red sneakers shoes that is ankle high slightly above, but not too high. She then puts some black eyeliner and red lipsticks as putting on her lips. Her necklace is Arrowhead Healing Magic Amulet Purple Quartz Crystal Point with choker attach to the black wire string. Her hairstyle is tied two low pigtails that settle in front of her chest.

She quickly leaves the room and called out the wolves for breakfast. She has a good deer meat from the steel restraint style refrigerator for the wolves. She grabs a big buck during her special friend who own the best deer meat guarantee fresh enough for her pack.

"Chow time, boys and girls!"

Charlie threw the buck at them.

She turned her back at them as she heard those growls and chomp noises into the meat. Charlie went to get her own breakfast as she pours her milk on to Captain Crunch cereal in the bowl. She begins to eat her breakfast and humming a tune.

"Well, my children." The wolves pauses their meal and wished to hear what their Alpha wished to say.

"I have a feeling that it is going to be a good day." Charlie paused as she finishes her cereal.

She took her backpack and opens the front door. She slightly turns her head to them.

"Well, for me that is."

Charlie smiled at them. Her wolves whine happily for her as they wagged their tails. If she is happy then so are they.

She leaves her house to open the metal gate for her 2018 Jeep Wrangler JK. Color yellow with a racing strips on it. She put her seatbelt on and adjusts her mirror. She turned on the radio. The music played by Taylor Swift called, Shake it off.

 _I stay out too late, got nothin' in my brain_

 _That's what people say, mmm hmm, that's what people say, mmm hmm_

 _I go on too many dates, but I can't make 'em stay_

She is driving down the forest and aims for the main street. As she speed it up a bit. The town came into her view on her sunglasses.

 _At least that's what people say mmm mmm, that's what people say mmm mmm_

 _But I keep cruising, can't stop, won't stop moving_

 _It's like I got this music in my mind, sayin' gonna be alright_

Jackson getting into his car and speeds up the street with cocky smirk.

 _'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_

 _And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_

 _Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

 _I shake it off, I shake it off_

Charlie stops at the red light and waited for a minute. Jackson drives up to her side and he saw her. Jackson smirks at the pretty girl and that girl is Charlie Maia. She turns her head sensing someone is looking at her and Jackson sends her flirty wink at Charlie.

 _Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break_

 _And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake_

 _Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

 _I shake it off, I shake it off_

The traffic light turned green. Charlie looked at him like 'seriously' attitude and drive up to her destination to school. Jackson was in shocked that this girl didn't respond to him. The honks woke him out of his daze and started to drive.

 _I'll never miss a beat, I'm lightning on my feet_

 _And that's what they don't see mmm mmm, that's what they don't see mmm mmm_

 _I'm dancing on my own (dancing on my own), I'll make the moves up as I go (moves up as I go)_

 _And that's what they don't know mmm mmm, that's what they don't know mmm mmm_

Jackson picks up Danny as he was driving up. He couldn't help, but wondered why this mysterious girl didn't react like all the girls did. Worse comes to worse why does it bother him so much.

 _But I keep cruising, can't stop, won't stop grooving_

 _It's like I got this music in my mind saying it's gonna be alright_

 _'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_

 _And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_

 _Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

 _I shake it off, I shake it off_

Stiles is leaving the house and are driving as well. He got a text from Scott that he is ok. Scott at that time was fixing up his wound. He is covering up with medicine and patches it up. Scott still couldn't believe what happen that night. He not sure what he saw, but he just saw that fight. Plus, that girl name Charlie Maia is really pretty. He still couldn't stop thinking about her. Scott sighed at himself. He is really hoping that things are going to change at school.

 _Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break_

 _And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake_

 _Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

 _I shake it off, I shake it off_

 _I shake it off, I shake it off_

 _I, I shake it off, I shake it off_

 _I, I shake it off, I shake it off_

 _I, I shake it off, I shake it off_

Scott is ready and went out of the house to ride his bicycle. He didn't notice that Charlie car went by his house and heading for school. Scott began to ride his bike and peddles down the side walk.

 _Hey, hey, hey_

 _Just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars and the dirty, dirty cheats in the world_

 _You could have been getting down to this sick beat_

 _My ex-man brought his new girlfriend_

 _She's like "oh my God", but I'm just gonna shake it_

 _And to the fella over there with the hella good hair_

 _Won't you come on over, baby, we can shake, shake, shake, yeah oh_

Students are walking back into the school and new semester begins. There are new friends, crushes, rivals and sometimes your worst enemies.

 _'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_

 _And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate (haters gonna hate me)_

 _Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

 _I shake it off, I shake it off_

Charlie moved up a bit to the parking lot at the school. Charlie went out of her car and grabs her backpack. She walks up to the front building and stops for a moment. She removes her sunglasses and took a sniff around the school grounds. Everything was in slow motion as you can hear her breathe breathing in the air. She focuses her hearing and smell to find the source. She turns her head when she found that scent. Charlie let out a gasp.

 _Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break_

 _And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake (the fakers baby)_

 _Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

The slow motion ends and people are walking normally now.

 _I shake it off, I shake it off_

 _I shake it off, I shake it off_

 _I, I shake it off, I shake it off_

 _I, I shake it off, I shake it off_

 _I, I shake it off, I shake it off_

 _I shake it off, I shake it off_

 _I, I shake it off, I shake it off_

 _I, I shake it off, I shake it off_

 _I, I shake it off, I shake it off_

She turned and saw him. Those boys that were out of the woods that night and worse comes to worse, Scott is turned into a werewolf.

She was stupefied right there. Scott smells her and turned his head towards Charlie. Right at that moment, they made eye contact. Scott and Charlie stood at that moment. Scott felt instances pulled to her. Charlie doesn't know what to make of it, but one thing for sure.

 **This** is her lucky day.

Perhaps, today is Scott's good day today.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm back and alive so, what do you think? I have decided that this is a Scott pairing, so you fans enjoy. Let's see how they meet together. Send me reviews and pm for suggesting how they will make a conversation.**

 **See you guys soon.**


End file.
